


День 44 - Ищейка

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John's POV, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда?





	День 44 - Ищейка

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда?

Я не верю. Я верю в то, что вы можете почувствовать глубокую связь с кем-то после первой встречи. (Чёрт, посмотрите на меня и Шерлока. После того, как мы встретились, я выстрелил в кого-то, чтобы его спасти!)

Я верю в ненависть с первого взгляда. Вам не нравится кто-то по какой-то причине, и не важно, правдоподобная она или нет. Вы даже не должны этого объяснять. Почувствовав это, другой человек отплатит вам той же монетой. Наверное потому, что намного легче не любить кого-то, кому вы не нравитесь, чем приложить усилие и попытаться его полюбить.

По какой-то причине это случилось, когда Шерлок встретил Андерсона. Я не знаю, почему, но когда речь идёт об Андерсоне, Шерлок становится язвительней, чем обычно.

Возможно, это происходит потому, что Шерлок Андерсона не пугает. Тот никогда не отступает, несмотря на то, что всё время проигрывает словесные матчи.

Печально то, что он всё ещё жаждет одобрения Шерлока. Он – хороший судмедэксперт, и неважно, что говорит Шерлок; он лучше, чем большинство замен, которые Шерлок предпочитает. Он знает, что хорош, и всё ещё хочет услышать это от Шерлока.

Мне он не особенно нравится, но я надеюсь, что они скоро решат это, так или иначе. Потому что после каждого такого столкновения всё становится только хуже, и это оставляет Андерсона ещё более возмущённым и обиженным.


End file.
